The Madness of Silent Hill
by Longview
Summary: My first FanFic. Please R+R. A young man finds his way to Silent Hill in search of a story...
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except things I've paid money for, one of which is the game Silent Hill. I don't own the rights to it or anything.  
  
Silent Hill  
Madness  
  
  
The silver sports car cruised down the empty mountain road, glinting in the light of the sun. The young man inside fiddled with the radio tuner, whilst trying to watch the road at the same time and gripping the steering wheel with one hand. The static crackle of the radio began to become quieter and the dreaded voices of local radio became audible.  
'...and Bob, we have...very special line.....for the show later....' The crackle continued until the driver solved the problem by giving the damn thing a smack. The local station continued its relentless drivel, although the dullness of the show did not bother the driver.  
The car hit a pothole in the road, sending one side of the car in a shallow hop. A briefcase lying on the passenger seat bounced off the seat and onto the floor of the car with a solid bump. The denim-clad driver muttered a word under his breath and snapped his vision over to check the case was still closed. He smiled and slithered his eyes back to the highway. It was still sealed.  
'Its 5 'o clock at Silent Radio, and time for the news...'  
  
This was what he had been waiting for. He fumbled around, looking for the volume control and swerving along the road like a drunken snake.  
'The siege of the church was ended at around noon today, when Silent Hill police assaulted the tower that the gunman has been using as a makeshift fortress. Police using flash bang grenades and rifles captured the marksman, who is now being treated for gunshot wounds in the local ER. The un-named man began to shoot at shoppers on Saturday morning from the church bell tower using a powerful rifle. 7 were killed in the first 10 minutes, as police evacuated the area and another died later in hospital from her wounds. Chief of police James Twohig later called a press confer....'  
  
The radio began to hiss with static again as the car dipped into a valley, but the driver had already heard all he needed to know. He smiled and accelerated into the town of Silent Hill. 


	2. The Church

Chapter 2  
  
The car slowly slid through the streets of Silent Hill. 'Love Rollercoaster' by the Ohio Players pumped from the speakers of the vehicle as the driver searched for a parking space. It didn't take long, as the entire place was practically deserted. It struck the driver as being very odd that the town was so empty, with a big story like this going on.  
  
He pulled a notebook from his pocket and wrote 'Town deserted?' slowly in black biro. He flipped the notebook shut and returned it to the confines of his jean pocket. He took the briefcase from the opposite seat and clicked it open. The laptop within was still in one piece, along with his digital camera. His pens and notebooks he wasn't so worried about, because they didn't cost several thousand dollars. He snapped the case shut and swung the car door open. It was time to find the crime scene.  
  
When he arrived at the church it became clear why there was nobody around. The entire town, it seemed, had come out here to rubber-neck the church. The yellow police lines tied up the street and were holding the church hostage as the driver pushed his way through the crowd towards the blue suited cop on the other side of the yellow barrier.  
  
'Sir, Sir' the driver shouted above the crowd in a heavy English accent 'Could I have a moment of your time please?'  
  
The cop pretended not to hear, or didn't hear, and continued to hold the crowd back. The driver tried again.  
  
'Hey, Hey over here' the cop looked over at him, but his expression was hidden behind dark sunglasses.  
  
'Nothin to see here pal. Move it along before I book the lot of ya.' The crowd grumbled and began to disperse, irritated that nothing had happened. The driver was still trying to get the cops attention.  
  
'Hey, could I talk to you for a second? I'm a journalist from the county paper and I'd like to ask you some questions about the shootings..'  
  
The cop stopped and looked him up and down. A perplexed eyebrow raised above the sunglasses on his golfball shaped head.  
  
'You're no journalist. You ain't got no suit. All journalists are supposed to wear suits.'  
  
'I'm a freelancer. I wrote an article last month?....' the cop shook his head '.About the conditions of the Brahms highway effecting the car crash that happened? My name is Jack Turner?...' The cop continued to stare blankly. Obviously this was going no-where 'Can I speak to the officer in charge of the investigation?'  
  
The cop shrugged and walked off. Perhaps getting more information could be more difficult than it first seemed.. 


End file.
